Elevador
by Micasse
Summary: Por lo que tiene que pasar Draco para acompañar a Sirius a ver al odioso de Potter...Él, entrar en esa cosa? Imposible!


-No entiendo por qué tenemos que usar este aparato para ver a Potter- expuso Draco, mirando enojado el aparato muggle.

-Ya te lo expliqué. No podemos aparecernos debido a tu estado- explicó pacientemente el moreno.

El rubio sólo bufó, acariciando inconcientemente su pequeña barriga de tan sólo tres meses. Realmente Sirius era un exagerado, ni que estuviera inválido! No era una mujer como para que lo sobreprotegiera tanto.

Quién diría que Draco Malfoy resultaría ser un mago fértil?. Y por si eso fuera poco, el padre del niño o niña que llevaba dentro suyo era nada más ni nada menos…que el padrino del odioso niño-que-venció.

-Y por eso tengo que subir en "_esto"_?- preguntó levantando una ceja, al tiempo en que torcía la boca en un gesto despectivo.

-A menos que quieras subir siete pisos por la escalera- comentó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa, fingiendo indiferencia al tiempo en que miraba el aparato de la discordia.

Al escuchar esto, el rubio no dijo nada más, entrando primero que su pareja, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en el rostro.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra hasta que Draco, bastante pálido, volteó a ver al moreno lentamente, con el temor reflejado en sus facciones.

-Sirius…- susurró.

-No te preocupes, sólo se detuvo unos segundos. Ya volverá a funcionar- trató de calmarlo, sabía muy bien el miedo que tenía Draco a los lugares reducidos.

-Sólo espero que lo haga antes de que tenga al bebé- a pesar de intentar sonar indiferente, el pánico se podía escuchar en su voz.

Si no quería que Draco tuviera un ataque de nervios, tendría que buscar una manera de distraerlo. De ser posible, en ese mismo momento.

-El bebé necesita de mi magia cada cierto tiempo, no es así?- inquirió, volteando a mirar al rubio.

-Sí- respondió simplemente, mirando la puerta de aquel cacharro inservible.

-Esta mañana no le di magia a mi hijo, por qué no lo hago ahora?- susurró en el oído del ojigris, al tiempo en que lo acorralaba contra una de las paredes.

-Si-Sirius- jadeó Malfoy, al sentir como el moreno mordía el lóbulo de su oreja para luego comenzar a lamer su cuello, retirando su camisa.

En menos de un minuto, el rubio aristócrata se olvidó que estaban yendo a ver a Potter y que estaban encerrados en un elevador. Lo que ahora importaba era seguir sintiendo esas deliciosas caricias y dejar que Sirius desabroche los botones de su pantalón.

-No creo que podamos hacerlo despacio, Dragón- dijo el moreno besando los labios de su pareja.

-No me importa. Sino entras en mi en este momento, te juro que dormirás en el sofá hasta que nazca tu hijo- jadeó el rubio.

Black sabía que no era capaz de cumplir aquella amenaza, pero no se iba a arriesgar a verificarlo.

Tampoco sabía si era bueno o malo que Draco fuera aún más sensible desde que estaba en cinta, pero lo que sí le gustaba era la impaciencia de su Dragón para ser tomado.

-Relájate- murmuró el moreno, alzando una de las piernas del platino haciendo que esta rodee su cintura, antes de entrar completamente en el Slytherin.

-Sirius!- gimió el ojigris.

Las envestidas primero fueron lentas, esperando a que su Dragón se acostumbrara a la invasión, pero la excitación del moreno pudo más que su paciencia.

Black entraba y salía de su cuerpo con fuerza, dando en cada estocada, directamente en el punto con el que Draco se volvía loco de placer.

-Ah! Ya…voy…ahhh!- Draco estaba en su límite.

Sirius comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su pareja a la vez que aumentaba aún más la velocidad.

Eso fue lo último que pudo soportar Draco, viniéndose con un fuerte gemido al tiempo en que apretaba con sus paredes internas el miembro de su amante. Haciendo que Sirius llegara al clímax con un ronco jadeo.

Besándose suavemente trataban de hacer que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad. Por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que el elevador había empezado a funcionar.

Se separaron al escuchar el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, viendo a un moreno de ojos verdes que los observaba sorprendido.

-Potter!- gritó el rubio tratando de cubrir su cuerpo.

-Harry!- Sirius estaba sonrojado, pero sólo tenía que abrochar su pantalón, por lo que se colocó delante de su pareja.

Nadie, ni siquiera su ahijado, podía ver desnudo al rubio.

Potter sólo giró sobre sus pies, alejándose de allí.

-Nunca más tomamos el elevador- dictaminó Draco, mirando enojado al animago.

Este sólo cerró de nueva cuenta las puertas del aparato, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que se detuviera. Para luego volver a acorralar a su Dragón contra una de las paredes, besando sus labios y separando sus piernas con una de las suyas.

-"Si tenía su varita, por qué no la usó desde un principio?"- fueron los pensamientos de Draco, al sentir como uno de los dedos de su amante, entraba despacio por su entrada.


End file.
